This invention relates to a holding apparatus and more particularly to a holder for supporting option boards e.g., memory boards or ROM boards which are plugged in the expansion slots to extend computer's capability.
There are various kinds of option boards such as graphic boards, drive controller boards, boards for serial port and mouse or game port which can be plugged in the expansion slot in a computer system to extend the computer's capability.
Of the option boards the board for serial port, mouse or game port is comparatively light in weight and of substantially the same width as the computer's main body. Accordingly, no serious problems are raised when only the rear end of the board is fixed to the rear surface of the computer with the front end remaining free. However, such option boards as memory boards or various ROM function boards are generally heavy and long, thereby, by stabilizing it only at the rear end the structure form becomes deformed or it is bent by the shock caused during conveyance or by the generated heat during operation. Besides, there is a high likelihood that such boards would be determined as inferior goods in the drop test.
Accordingly, the heavy and long option boards have been used with the same numbered holders that accommodates the boards in such a way that they can individually be inserted or removed. The holding apparatus has been constructed to have aproximately the same length as the length between the front and rear ends of the computer and to have the front end fixed to the front chassis of the computer's main body.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the prior art board holder 1 consists of a channel upright 1. In the vertically channeled portion 2 are pairs of inwardly protruding opposite contact spring members 3. The vertical edge of one side of the option board B is resiliently and demountably inserted in the vertical passage defined by the pairs of the opposite contact spring members 3. The fitting of the board holder 1 to a front chassis 5 is accomplished by press fitting a plurality of cylindrical spring protrusions 4 into matching apertures 6. As shown in FIG. 5, the spring protrusions 4 are provided on the rear surface of the board holder 1. The matching aligned apertures 6 are located on the front chassis.
The individual injection molding of the prior art board holder tends to prevent the finished holder from forming the correct structure. Therefore, an undesirable opening is formed between the front chassis 5 and the rear surface of the channel upright 1, which will prevent the exact fitting of the upright 1 in the front chassis 5.
Granting that the channel upright 1 is fitted to the front chassis 5, the fit is achieved loosely which will cause damage to the board holder 1 during conveyance or drop test because of shock.
In addition, the process of fitting the plurality of individual board holders to the front chassis is cumbersome, thus increasing the labor force and time. Furthermore, the injection molding is complicated, thus increasing the manufacture cost.
In another prior art board holder, the fastening of the board holder to the front chassis is accomplished by heating protrusions which have been received in matching apertures.